Une retenue aussi chaude que le feu d'un Magyar
by X-FanFicX
Summary: Une retenue dans la bibliothèque avec un devoir sur les dragons à rendre pour le lendemain...? Dur pour Draco et Harry de ne pas se sauter dessus quand ils en ont envie depuis trop longtemps...


Bonsoir tout le monde !

Alors, me voici ici, dans l'honneur de vous présentez, mon tout premier OS !

Eh oui... Suite à une petite réclamation de notre très chère **Trafdelux,** j'ai décidé de lui faire un petit cadeau !

Un Drarry ! Oui Mesdames ! Un Drarry !

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage, qui sait ce que je pourrais faire avec... *3*

**Rating :**Oulà ! Un bon gros M ! Langage vulgaire, relation sexuelle...

**Ceci est une relation sexuelle entre hommes consentants ! Entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ! Mes deux bébés ! *3***

Bon...

Eh bien bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une retenue aussi chaude que le feu d'un Magyar**

* * *

« Eh le Balafré ! Ça t'arrive de te dire que tu n'as plus rien à foutre ici ?!

-Eh bien la Fouine, pour faire simple face au peu de cervelle que tu puisses avoir en ce moment. Il n'y a qu'une seule raison qui me pousse à rester ici ! Te faire chier un maximum !

-Oh ! Saint Potter est vulgaire ! Mais n'oublies pas que tu parles à un Malfoy !

-Malfoy mon cul ! Mal foie oui… »

Cette fois-ci, le poing de Malfoy parti sans demander son reste dans le nez d'un Potter plus que surpris. Une bagarre entre les deux Princes de Poudlard suivit rapidement dans les couloirs du septième étage. Sous les soupirs et les acclamations des différents élèves.

Les élèves de Gryffondor encourageaient Harry Potter.

Les élèves de Serpentard encourageaient Draco Malfoy.

Alors que les quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle se contentaient de réclamer des coups, ou l'arrêt de la bagarre, parce qu'ils en avaient assez de les voir toujours se battre.

Puis une voix plus que reconnaissable résonna dans le couloir, celle de Peeves, qui était suivit par la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva Mcgonagall.

« Petit Potter piqué se bat avec Mal-foie de malheur ! »

Les deux dernières années relevèrent brusquement la tête à l'entente de leurs surnoms par l'Esprit frappeur de l'école de Magie.

Les élèves des différentes maisons passèrent alors leur chemin, et laissèrent les deux Princes se faire réprimander par la directrice, avant que leur sentence ne tombe.

La sentence la plus dure pour eux…

« 100 point en moins pour Gryffondor et pour Serpentard ! Vous irez, tous les deux dans la bibliothèque pour me faire un devoir en commun sur les dragons, à partir de 20 heures, après le dîner. Vous avez intérêt à être présents Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, et à me le remettre en main propre tous les deux, demain à la première heure. Quitte à rester toute la nuit s'il le faut. Mais je suis certaine que vous préférez ceci à une retenue avec Rusard. N'oubliez pas Messieurs, demain à la première heure.»

Vous vous demandez sans doute comment ces deux-là en sont encore arrivé à finir par se taper dessus. Pour être honnête, c'est très simple !

* * *

**5 minutes plus tôt…**

Harry Potter sortait de la Salle sur Demande, au septième étage. Il aimait y aller. En fait, il s'agissait du seul endroit qu'il connaissait où personne ne risquait de venir l'emmerder.

Surtout que ce jour-ci, n'était pas son jour.

Pourquoi ?

Simple : Hermione lui répétait sans cesse qu'il fallait qu'il révise pour ses ASPICS depuis le réveil. Il était allé à la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu, et Peeves s'est pointé pour l'emmerder. Alors il est parti, et là, il est tombé sur Draco Malfoy une première fois, avant le déjeuner.

Ce samedi avait fini par le dégoûter du weekend, et il commençait même à regretter de ne pas être chez les Dursley.

Puis il était sorti de la Salle sur Demande et était tombé nez-à-nez avec Draco Malfoy, la tête haute, les mains dans les poches, et sa chemise légèrement ouverte sur les trois premiers boutons.

Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

Et ce fut en le voyant que Draco commença les hostilités… Comme toujours…

« Eh Potter ! Comment vont tes parents ?!

-Et toi, comment va ton père ? Sa cellule à Azkaban n'est pas trop petite pour lui ?! »

Potter avait dit cela avec un franc sourire, visiblement, la pique de Malfoy sur ses parents ne l'avaient pas touché une seule seconde.

Le regard de Malfoy se fit alors plus dur, et arrogant. Il attrapa violemment le poignet d'Harry quand il passa à côté de lui sans le regarder, afin de le regarder, et lui lança une autre pique, qui ne l'atteint pas non plus.

« Eh le Balafré ! Ça t'arrive de te dire que tu n'as plus rien à foutre ici ?! »

* * *

**Présent…**

Voilà, vous savez maintenant comme tout ceci à commencer… Ou plutôt… Recommencer…

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si leurs échanges se soldaient toujours par une bagarre en mode Moldu, mais ceci arrivait souvent depuis leur nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard pour passer leur ASPIC.

Après la fin de la guerre, et après que Potter ait désintégré une deuxième fois face-de-serpent-Lord-Voldy, une nouvelle année exceptionnelle avait été ouverte pour les anciens septièmes années.

Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter en faisaient partie…

Les Deux Princes de Poudlard étaient toujours ennemis, et ceci se voyait parfaitement lors de leur échange dans les couloirs, ou même en cours de temps à autre.

* * *

**Le soir venu…**

À 20 heures, Draco était déjà dans la bibliothèque, assis à une table au fond de l'immense pièce. Harry était en retard, comme toujours…

Alors il l'attendit patiemment, tapant des doigts conte la table en bas devant lui, à moitié avachi sur celle-ci.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une tête brune fit enfin son apparition, et Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de cracher son venin, encore une fois…

Un Serpentard est un serpent après tout…

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! Je n'ai pas toute la nuit moi ! Tu n'es pas fichu d'être à l'heure !

-Fermes ta grande gueule Malfoy, et m'emmerde pas. »

Le blond en resta tétanisé. Son venin venait de le lâcher sur ce coup-là, et il ne savait pas quoi répondre face au regard noir de Potter posé sur lui.

Le brun s'assit alors en face de ce serpent, et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Il lança un Accio afin d'amener les livres sur les dragons jusqu'à eux, et sorti des parchemins vierges après que les livres soient arrivés, ou brusquement lâché, sur la table.

Harry donna une pile de livre à Malfoy sans même le regarder, ainsi que des parchemins, avant de se mettre aussitôt à travailler.

Draco commença à lire et sourit en voyant un nom dans l'un des livres, écrit par Newt Scamander.

« Le Magyar à pointes est considéré comme le plus dangereux des dragons…

-Non tu crois ?! »

Draco explosa de rire sous le regard noir et exaspéré que Potter lui lança à cet instant.

Voyant que Malfoy ne s'arrêtait pas de rigoler, Harry soupira, se leva avec un livre, et le laissa subitement tomber sur la table.

Draco sursauta violemment sous le bruit, et ce fut à son tour de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Mais tu es complètement malade Potter !

-Continues de rigoler Malfoy, et je te jure que tu auras le feu d'un Magyar au cul. C'est plus clair là ?

-Ok ! Je rends les armes ! »

Draco leva les mains en signe de paix, et se remit à travailler avant de commencer à bailler.

OoOoOoOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux de Draco s'étaient fermés, et il avait commencé à roupiller sur la table, la tête dans la main.

C'est en sentant un léger, et doux… coup dans le bras qu'il les rouvrit, pour le poser sur un Potter aux yeux d'un vert magnifique, assis à côté de lui.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se contempler, le vert émeraude de Potter perdu dans les deux lacs argenté de Malfoy.

Celui-ci coupa court à l'échange de regard en haussant un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Potter ? Tu as vu un fantôme ?

-… Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait arrêter de se renifler le cul à chaque fois qu'on se croise dans un couloir ?

-C'est ce qui fait que le charme de notre relation le Bal…

-Harry. Appelles-moi Harry. J'en ai marre qu'on cherche tout le temps la merde quand on se voit. Ça devient vraiment lassant.

-Quoi ? Tu préfèrerais que je te roule une pelle devant toute l'école peut-être ? »

En voyant le regard émeraude de Potter briller, Draco su tout de suite qu'il venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait dans sa tête.

Et il se mit alors à rougir sans vraiment y faire attention, tout en détournant le regard.

Depuis le temps que Malfoy espérait attirer l'attention de Potter autrement que par des piques plus cinglantes les unes que les autres…

Il venait de trouver un autre moyen : Celui de ses fantasmes les plus secrets.

Avoir Harry Potter rien que pour lui.

Le dominer, le laisser l'avoir, l'avoir rien que pour lui, et uniquement pour lui.

Potter finit par tourner le regard du blond sur lui avant de piquer ses lèvres d'un baiser papillon.

Papillon, comme ce qu'il se passait à ce moment précis dans son ventre, avec les milliers de papillons qui grouillaient dans son ventre.

Malfoy avait fermé les yeux par instinct, avant de les rouvrir pour fixer un Harry complètement gêné, mais surtout adorable.

Puis il finit par attirer les lèvres de Potter contre les siennes, avant d'installer le Survivant sur ses genoux.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls dans la bibliothèque ce soir-là…

Le blond dévora avidement les lèvres de sa Némésis, posant ses mains sur ses fines hanches avant de remonter une main sur son dos.

Le brun, lui, posa ses mains sur le torse légèrement apparent au travers des premiers boutons défaits de sa chemise blanche, avant de se détacher des lèvres de Draco, devenues rosées et gonflées par leur échange, pour poser son front contre le sien.

S'en suivit un duel du regard pour le moins attendrissant.

Puis avec un sourire malsain sur le visage, Malfoy souleva le Potter, assis sur ses genoux, en se levant, et l'assis sur la table, avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné tout en laissant ses mains s'aventurer sous la chemise du brun.

Celui-ci se laissa faire, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il sentit deux doigts malmener son téton droit. Il mordilla alors la lèvre inférieure du blond, et glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir caresser la sienne, la cajoler, jouer, ou encore danser avec elle.

Malfoy finit par retirer un à un les boutons du haut de Potter, et dériva sur son cou.

Léchant, mordant, mordillant, embrassant cette peau si douce dont il avait toujours rêvé d'embrasser, et de n'avoir rien que pour lui au moins une fois.

Il embrassa ensuite le torse qui s'offrit alors à lui, et sourit en entendant un léger et discret gémissement franchir la barrière buccale du brun.

Harry fourra alors une main dans la chevelure blonde de sa Némésis, et hoqueta quand Malfoy se mit à mordiller son téton durci par la chaleur de la pièce, mais surtout par son désir.

Désir provoqué par le fils Malfoy en personne…

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il éprouverait un pareil désir de se faire embrocher, ou prendre, par Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter lui aurait, sans aucun doute, fourré son poing dans le nez.

Mais maintenant, il était là, devant lui, torse-nu.

Et il se sentait étrangement bien. Comme si sa place était ici, avec son ennemi de toujours.

Placé entre les jambes de Potter, Draco glissa une main sur une bosse que le pantalon du brun formait. Il se mit à la caresser du bout des doigts, en guettant chaque réaction que ceci produisait à Harry.

Avant qu'un profond râle ne franchisse ses lèvres, Potter attira la bouche du blond contre la sienne pour étouffer ses gémissements de purs plaisirs. Puis il partit à la découverte des derniers boutons de la chemise du blond, dans le but de les défaire.

Désormais ouverte, Harry parcourut le torse et les abdominaux de Draco en lui procurant une multitude de frissons.

Souriant contre ses lèvres, Draco entreprit de défaire la ceinture d'Harry avant de glisser une main dans son boxer pour caresser la peau brûlante du sexe tendu avec fierté de ce dernier.

Il retira ensuite le pantalon de Potter, rapidement suivit par le sien et leurs chemises.

Se retrouvant tous les deux en boxer, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se détailler avec envie, les yeux brillants de désir.

Harry plaqua brusquement sa main sur la nuque du blond, pour retrouver ses lèvres rosées et gonflées de désir. Il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et Draco en profita pour passer une main sous la dernière barrière de tissus qui le séparait de ce qu'il convoitait tant.

Malfoy agrippa ensuite son membre et se mit à le caresser en décollant ses lèvres de celles du brun.

Potter se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement, et finit par glisser sa main dans le caleçon du vert et argent pour caresser sa verge. Il sourit en la sentant durcir, et commença un mouvement de vas-et-viens lents.

Draco fourra son visage dans le cou du Gryffondor, entamant un mouvement sur le sexe tendu qu'il tenait en main.

Le regard voilé de plaisir et d'envie, le blond laissa sa main libre glisser le long du dos de Potter pour atteindre ses fesses, qu'il malaxa avidement.

Ils finirent par se séparer lentement, et retirèrent le dernier vêtement qu'ils avaient sur eux. Se retrouvant nu, l'un devant l'autre, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rougir.

Draco porta finalement deux doigts à la bouche de son partenaire, qu'Harry lécha, suça, et mordilla en fixant le blond dans ces deux lacs argentés. Il retira ses doigts des lèvres du brun, et les présenta devant son anneau de chair, avant de faire une légère pression d'un doigt.

Harry se tendit face à cette intrusion, et finit par éprouver du plaisir, si bien qu'il sentit son membre se durcir encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Un second doigt fit alors son entrée, et un mouvement de ciseau débuta. D'abord brutale, puis incroyablement bon et doux.

Potter se laissa tomber en arrière sur la table de la bibliothèque, et grogna de frustration quand les deux doigts se retirèrent.

Observant le corps d'Harry, étendu devant lui, Draco se pencha au-dessus de lui et vint cueillir ses lèvres de plusieurs baisers, avant de le pénétrer en douceur.

Il laissa le temps au brun de s'adapter à sa présence en lui, et commença de lents mais profonds mouvements en lui.

Harry gémit de bien-être, agrippa les épaules de sa Némésis avant de l'embrasser brusquement.

Il entama un mouvement de hanche plus prononcé, invitant son compagnon à accélérer la cadence. Ce qu'il fit presque aussitôt.

Après un débat de plusieurs minutes, Draco se libéra dans l'antre chaud de Potter, en gémissant son prénom.

Harry vint en même temps que lui, gémissant le prénom de son ennemi de toujours.

**Le lendemain…**

Draco venait de sortir dans la Grande Salle, et il se retrouva aussitôt nez-à-nez avec Harry. Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, et les soupirs des élèves s'élevèrent, pensant qu'un nouveau affrontement entre les deux Princes de Poudlard allait avoir lieu.

Pourtant, ils restèrent tétanisés devant ce que venait de faire Draco Malfoy, Prince de Serpentard, à Harry Potter, Prince de Gryffondor.

Il l'avait acculé contre un mur, et avait dévoré ses lèvres dans un baiser plus que passionné…

**FIN**

* * *

Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ceci ?

Bien ou pas ?

J'attends vos impressions !

Bonne soirée ! :3

PS : Arrêtez de baver ?! *3* Moi je ne peux pas ! *3* *sors loin*


End file.
